Mairitorubatafurai
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: When Hallow Bastion starts in a servant market, things get rather different for Axel, Zexion, Luxord, Xigbar, and Demyx, especially when Demyx brings home a "rare" servant home with him. There in for one HELL of a ride. OC pairings
1. The Day Everything Went To Hell

PBJbam:Okay pplz, I am experimenting, so if ya don't like, DON'T READ! I am sick, SICK!, of people flaming me for stupid reasons. I'm trying my best okay? If that ain't good enough for you, I say good day!

Kiki:Er...Anyways, PBJbam has no ownership of Kingdom Hearts or its characters, she only own me, Sophie, Eri, Mai, and Kylie.

Demyx:Dude, that girl got anger issues

PBJbam:* Grabs knife * Get over here and I'll show you anger issues!

Demyx:MOMMYYY! * Runs for dear life *

Thanks to the damn economy, most of the people on Hallow Bastion were without jobs. So, the mayor of Hallow Bastion, made a sort of, law. When a girl turned 13, they were put in the servant market. Only those in the high ranks were able to keep their children. As for me and my buds, we didn't bother with them. We would rather take care of ourselves than be lazy-asses. Well, except Demyx, he's lazy every minute of the day.

You can tell with a girl is a servant, because they have tattoos on them, which signify their area of expertize. A cooking servant had a vine that went along their arm, and wrapped around their necks. A warrior servant had a sword the went from the top of their belly button up to their collar bone, etc.

Their were rare servants that were well-rounded on every category, but only the most prestige families were able to get a hold of them, and even _then_, they were almost impossible to find. Anyways, back to the story, everything went to hell a little before Christmas.

Their was five of us, me, Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, and Zexion. Though Xigbar, Zexion and I have a real name, Luxord and Demyx couldn't seem to remember their real names, so, we now have the names we have now. Anyways, we all had jobs, or, at least I think walking around and taking people's orders at a damn cafe is a job. It was a coincidence that we all got to work at the same place, but, it's also a curse.

Again, back to the story. It was a long day. The cafe was actually full, and busy. The only person that had to stay home was Demyx, 'cause he got caught sleeping in the freezer, how he did it without freezing to death, I will _never_ know. It was about, oh, 12:30 at night, and me and Xigbar were just going at it on Halo 3.

Then, we hear the door open, and a really loud thump. Then, Demyx came running into the Living Room, and screamed,"GUYS, COME QUICK!". I sighed, and asked,"Is this life-threatening?". He was about to say something, then stopped, and seemed to think for a good minute. He then said,"No, but it's important!". Xigbar groaned, and said,"C'mon Axel, he won't leave us alone if we don't see what's up". I groaned, and paused the game. As we walked down the stairs, we saw Luxord in the Kitchen, humming to himself, Zexion at the table.

"Hey guys, we gotta see what Demyx wants", Xigbar called. Luxord groaned, and walked out of the Kitchen, Zexion close behind, his nose in a rather large book. Demyx stepped in front of the closed Laundry Room door, and said,"What you are about to see, will blow your mind". He then slowly opened the door. He stepped out of the way, and we walked in. Zexion almost had a heart-attack when he saw what Demyx had acquired. There, laying on the floor, was a small body wrapped in bandages, and a white mask with a butterfly on the forehead.

"Demyx, you realize what that is, right?", Zexion said shakily. "Yeah, it's a girl", he said, not understanding the situation. "Tell me you didn't steal her, tell me you're not that _stupid_!", Zexion shouted. "No, I found her just laying in a ally, she didn't seem to belong to anyone, so I brought her here", he responded, pointing to the small girl. "Yo Zexy, get your servant book", I said kneeling down beside the girl. Zexion snapped his fingers, and his book he was holding disappeared, and was replaced with a red book with green designs.

Zexy flipped through the pages, and put his finger on a page. "It says here, when a servant is abandoned or banished from their household, they are wrapped in bandages, and have a mask placed on them with the picture of their tattoo on the mask, but I can't find any tattoos that are similar to hers that are common", Zexion explained, looking a little confused.

"Well, maybe she's uncommon?", Xigbar suggested. Zexion snapped his fingers, and another book appeared. He skimmed it quickly, and put his finger on a page, and said,"There it is". We all hovered over him, and got a closer look. It was a Monarch butterfly with rainbow wings. "Well, what's it say?", Luxord asked. "Apparently, those with the butterfly mark, are in fact well-rounded servants", Zexion said. "But, some of them tend to have problems", he finished.

We all looked at the still girl. "Well, let's get her outta those bandages!", Demyx said. Demxy pulled out a pocket knife, but said,"What?, it's for emergencies!" when we stared at him. He cut the bandages slowly, and revealed that the girl had a simple short white dress on. "Is she breathing?", I asked. Zexion put his fingers at her throat, and nodded.

After the bandages were off, Demyx slowly pulled off the mask. We all gasped quietly. The girl was beautiful. She had pure white skin, and long dark green hair in a bun. You could see her chest heaving up and down slowly, as if she were sleeping. Demyx shook her gently, but she wouldn't wake up. "I think we need to find her tattoo", Zexion stated. "Well, where is it?", I asked. He put his pointer finger up, and skimmed his book again, then said,"The butterfly tattoo can be found on the chest, thigh, or stomach".

"Inappropriate much?", Demyx sighed. Zexion shook his head, and said,"Let me do this, I'm the least perverted person here". He pulled down the front of her dress lightly, and didn't see the tattoo. He sighed, and moved her leg, nothing there either. I think the other three were drooling. Zexion sighed again, and said,"All of you out, I have to pull up her dress". "But-". "OUT!", he shouted. We all ran out. He kicked the door closed.

After a good few minutes, he opened the door again. When we walked in, we saw that he had put her in some shorts, and had her dress pulled up just below her chest. There, above the center of her stomach, was a giant rainbow Monarch. "Now what?", Luxord asked. "We all have to touch it, since she's in our household now, all members have to touch it for her to awaken".

We slowly touched the tattoo. The room was filled with a light green light, and the Monarch began to glow. The girl suddenly sat up, her eyes closed. We pretty much fell on our asses when she moved. She crossed her arms, and Monarch wings appeared on her back. Her hair untied, and flowed down to the floor, and a little after that. The wings disappeared, and the room went back to its normal light. She then slowly opened her eyes. They were like pools of pure amber.

She blinked a couple of times, then looked at us, and cocked her head to the right a little. "Wow, she's really pretty!", Dmeyx exclaimed. She blinked a few times, smiled brightly, and hugged him, laying on his lap. "Woah, a little different aren't you?", Demyx laughed. She looked up at him, and sat back up. "What's your name?", Zexion asked. She only looked down.

"He asked you a question", I said. She looked at me with a sad expression, then opened her mouth, and put her right hand to her throat. Zexion mouthed,"Oh" in realization. "She can't talk, she's a mute", he said finally. "Huh, no wonder her former master threw her out", Luxord said out loud. As soon as she her that, and backed herself into a corner, and held herself. "I think she's scared we're gonna throw her out too", Demyx said. "No shit Sherlock", Xigbar said sarcastically, smacking the blonde on the back of the head.

"We're not going to get rid of you okay, so will you tell us your name?", Zexion asked softly, holding out a hand. She looked at his hand, and slowly traced her name. "Your name is...Kylie?", Zexion asked. She nodded. "Well Kylie, are you hungry?", he asked. She nodded eagerly. Just as we were about to get up, she froze. "What's wrong?", Demyx asked.

She shot up, and tried to push us out of the room. "What's up?", Xigbar asked. She made some sort of small grunt as she tried to push us out. When we wouldn't move she growled, and pulled us to the floor again. She stood in front of us, and a bright green light filled the room, and covered it. We heard a ear-busting noise. I closed my eyes shut, and clamp my hands over my ears. When the sound subsided, we saw that, there was no more Laundry Room.

We were on the ground, but a green shield was around us, and Kylie had large green Monarch wings on her back. "What the hell was that?", Luxord asked as he unplugged his ears 'Someone is here', a soft voice rang in the area. "Who said that?", Zexion asked, clearly startled. 'I did', the voice said. Kylie then turned her head to look at us. "Kylie?", I asked. She nodded, and said, er, didn't say,'I am able to say what I'm thinking, and make it so only my masters know what I'm saying'.

"Okay, this is just getting weirder and weirder", Demyx said, letting himself fall onto his back. Just then, a large red beam shot at the shield. 'Hold on!', Kylie shouted, tensing. The beam hit, and the shield cracked a little. 'Shit', Kylie growled. A girl appeared out of the shadows with a man behind her. "Well what do ya know?, it's a rare!", the man laughed. 'Leave now', Kylie said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know, you'd be pretty valuable in the servant market", the man chuckled. "Get outta here, she belongs to us!", Zexion shouted. "Not legally she doesn't", the man countered. 'I will give you one last chance, Rare Poacher, leave this area now', Kylie said, dangerously low. "Ki, Aurora Beam", the man said. The small girl nodded, and pushed her hand out. Another large beam shot out, but it was rainbow. Kylie gasped, and shouted,'Masters, get down!'.

We ducked, and the blast cracked the shield, and hit Kylie head on. She smashed into the wall of the house, but didn't break it. She slid down, and her head slumped. "Kylie!", Demyx shouted, running over to her. I growled, and turned to the man. "What the hell do you want with Kylie?", I shouted.

"Young man, you don't understand her value, she's worth at least 10,00 Munny, maybe more", he said, crossing his arms. "Zexion, I'm not getting a pulse!", Demyx shouted. Zexion ran over and knelt beside her. He pulled up her dress, and saw one of the Monarch wings look like they were torn. "Its sad really, I've been chasing Kylie for 3 years, and yet, she's so weak", the man laughed.

"Anyways, I can't have any witnesses, Ki, Sigma Beam", the man said, pointing us. The girl nodded, and another beam shot at us, but a small, thin silver beam was circling around the large gold one. "Aw shit, hold on!", Xigbar shouted. I shut my eyes, but nothing happened. I opened them again, and there was Kylie, but she looked different. Her wings were rainbow, and she was wearing a silver skirt and gold belly shirt. "If you dare hurt my masters", she started. "I'll kill you", she growled, narrowing her eyes into slits.

I was utterly blown away. The girl couldn't be older than 17, 18, and she looked and sounded at least 23 in the blink of a eye. "Kylie, you spoke!", Demyx said happily. "I suppose I did", she said slowly. "Huh, you're not so weak after all", the man said. Kylie turned to Zexion, and a green book appeared in her hand. "You read right?", she asked. He nodded. "Read this book closely and remember the spells inside them", she instructed.

He slowly took the book, and began reading. "I will explain, each servant has a expertize, and with that expertize, they have spells, depending on what they are, their spells can be Offensive, or Defensive. Warrior servants are usually strongest in terms of Offensive, and Medical servants are best in Defensive, while Mages are in between", she explained.

"So, each servant is different?", Demyx asked. She nodded. "No two servants have the same spells", she continued. "Look Sweetie, I can't spend a lot of time on you, so I'm gonna kill you now", the man said. "Ki, Sigma Beam", he said. The girl nodded, and the beam shot at us again.

"Master", Kylie said to Zexion. He nodded, and said,"Aqua Wall". Kylie's eyes turned blue, and a giant wall of blue water shot up in front of us. The beam subsided, and the water dissolved. I noticed that Kylie's shirt got red on her side. "Kylie, you're bleeding", I said. She nodded, and said,"I know, when a servant uses a spell, it takes a toll on their body, look at the girl". We looked, and the tiny girl was on her knees, blood flowing down her right arm.

"Get up", the man said, kicking her. She gasped as she face-planted on the ground. She slowly got up, and heaved in quick breaths. "The toll on her body is about to break her soul, if it breaks, her tattoo will glow, and she'll dissolve", Kylie explained. "Exactly, it doesn't matter to me, I could get another one much better than here when she's gone", the man said cruelly. I could see the hurt and fear in Ki's eyes.

"You selfish son of a bitch!", Kylie shouted. "Ki, Poseidon's Rage", the man said. Ki looked at the man, and said,"B-but Master, I-I'll die if I d-do". "I don't care, do it you worthless piece of shit!", the man shouted, smacking her on the side of the face. She whimpered, but nodded. Kylie growled, and shot at the girl. The girl began to glow a bright blue, and her hair began to flow around as if it were windy out.

"Kylie, what are you doing?", Zexion shouted. "I'm saving this girl's life!", she shouted back. A large blue sphere was starting to form in front of Ki. Kylie then said,"Master, read the last spell!". Zexion looked down, and shouted,"Soul Release!". Kylie hugged Ki, and exploded in a white light. When the light subsided, angel wings were wrapped around Ki and Kylie. They were sprouted from Ki's back. Kylie released Ki, and Ki's wounds healed. Her soul had been repaired.

"Thank you miss", Ki said quietly. Kylie nodded, and put Ki behind her. "I've released her, she is a free girl, she is no longer your servant", she said to the man. The man simply laughed, and said,"See?, this is why Kylie is so rare, she's able to break the contracts made between a servant and their master, truly extraordinary". "_Leave_", Kylie growled. The man saluted her, and said,"I'll be back for you Kylie", and disappeared into a bunch of crows that flew away.

"Who the hell was that?", I asked. "My brother, Crow", Ki said. "Your brother was your master?", Zexion asked. "_Was,_ but now, I'm willing to work for you, after all, you saved my life", Ki said. "How old are you?", Kylie asked. "17 I believe", Ki answered. Kylied nodded, and walked Ki back to us. "Demyx, will you take Ki?", Kylie asked. "Uh, er, sure", he said, rubbing his neck. Ki's tattoo glowed again, which turned from a crow, into a wave, and was placed on Ki's neck.

"Good, you're alri-", Kylie started. She staggered a little, and rubbed her head. Zexion and I held her up. Her wings disappeared, and her eyes turned back to amber. "Are you okay?", I asked. She looked at me with her big amber eyes, and her clothes turned back into her small dress. 'I'm mute again', she said sadly, er, didn't say. "Very interesting", Zexion said out loud.

"Let's get these two back inside", Luxord said, walking back inside. As we were about to go in however, Kylie took one step, and went down. "Kylie, Kylie are you okay?, answer me!", Zexion said, kneeling down to the said girl. He felt her pulse. "She's breathing but she's out cold", he said. "Shit, let's get her inside, she must've wore out her soul", I said. "Not her soul, her heart", Ki said quietly. "What?", Demyx questioned.

"When a rare like her releases a servant from a contract, she damages her heart, if she damages it too much, she turns into a, oh what are they called...ah, she turns into a Heartless", Ki explained. "We better get her inside, Xigbar, call Roxas and Sora, Demyx, get Ki inside and get her situated in your room, no buts, just do it, Luxord, get something to eat, Zexion, keep a eye on Kylie", I said, taking charge.

"Yes, sir!", Demyx said, saluting then hurrying Ki inside. Xigbar groaned, but walked inside while opening his phone. Luxord grinned, and ran back inside. Zexion simply nodded, picked Kylie up, and walked inside. I sighed, and put my hand through my spiky red hair, and asked myself,"What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time?"

A/N:

PBJbam:Yay! I did it!

Demyx:You still have a long way to go

PBJbam:* Slowly takes out knife again *

Demyx: * Hides behind Kylie *

PBJbam: Long day, huh Kylie?

Kylie:* Nods *

PBJbam:* Sigh * See you later my fellow readers

END OF CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Way To Go Axel

A/N:

PBJbam:I'm back~!

Zexion:Sadly

PBJbam:Do all of you hate me? :'(

Kylie: 'They don't hate you, you just scare the shit out of them'

PBJbam:Great * Sits in corner *

Kiki:Great, now look what you did!

Kylie:...'On with the story'

END OF A/N!

Demyx P.O.V

Yeah, as you know, when last heard our fucked up story, I was taking Ki to get settled. I opened my bedroom door, which lead to a surprisingly neat room. I walked in, and ran a hand through my mullet, and sighed. "Okay, hmm, sleeping mat...", I said to myself, looking around the room. Ki stayed where she was at the doorway. "Well, come in, no need to be shy!", I said. Ki brightened up a little, and slowly walked in.

"So, you're name's Ki huh?", I asked, starting conversation while I opened his closet. "Well, my real name is Kiki, but Ki is fine", she said politely. 'Hm, doesn't talk without manners, cool', I thought, rummaging through my closet. I finally found a small light blue sleeping bag, and handed it to her. "Thank you, Master", she said, bowing and taking the sleeping back. "Demyx", I said. "Hm?", she asked softly.

"Call me Demyx", I said, more clearly. She nodded, and said,"Thank you, Demyx". I grinned, and said,"Much better, you tired?". She nodded. "You can sleep over there next to the heater, I like it pretty cold in here so", I said, pointing to the space between my bed and the wall. She nodded, and as she sat the mat up, I asked,"So, what do you expertize at?". "I'm a Unique, I'm a Mage", she explained.

"Crow is a Warlock, so I contrasted with his powers", she continued as she slipped into the warmth of the sleeping bag. "Night kid", I said, turning off the light and closing the door. I walked downstairs to find Sora and Roxas at the door. "Hey guys", I said casually. "This better be good, I was sleeping!", Roxas whined. "Come to the Living Room, and you'll see its important", Zexion called from said area.

We walked up the stairs into the Living Room, and there was Kylie, passed out cold on the floor in a sleeping bag. "What the fuck?", Roxas started, walking over to Kylie. "She's a "rare" servant, she passed out when she broke Ki's contract with her brother", Zexion explained. "She broke a contract?", Roxas asked, looking unconvinced.

"Yes, Ki is in Demyx's care", Zexion said, staring hard at him. "Well, what do you need us for?", Sora asked, scratching the back of his head. "She damaged her heart when she broke Ki's contract, since you guys are Heart Guardians, we thought you could help a little", Zexion replied. Sora knelt down beside Kylie, and grabbed her hand gently. "Her heart is fine as far as I can see", Sora started. "We might have to open her Memory Chain to find the problem though", he said, standing up. "Open away", Luxord said, who was sitting at the table, playing with his deck of cards.

"Roxas, let's get this over with, something tells me Kairi's got Namine huddled in a corner again", Sora said. They stood on either side of Kylie, and they outstretched their hands to their sides. In their hands were two over-sized keys, one for each hand. Roxas had a white one with what looked like a star, and another that was black with a purple jewel on it. Sora had a plain silver one with a gold hilt, and a plain gold one with a silver hilt. "I'm seeing four locks Roxas, we'll need to use both of our keyblades", Sora said.

They crossed their keyblades upwards, and two white and gold lights formed in between the crosses, Roxas was silver, Sora was gold. They then moved the orbs of light together, and it turned into a regular crystalized key. Kylie's body pulsed, and a giant lock in the form of a butterfly appeared in front of Sora. He put the key in, and unlocked the lock. The room swarmed with color, I mean practically EVERY color of the rainbow!

The lights subsided, and a small rainbow orb floated a little ways above Kylie's body. "What's that?", I asked, walking over to get a better look. "It's her Memory Chain, it holds all her memories and feelings", Roxas explained. "Would it tell us what's wrong with her voice?", Zexion asked. "What's wrong with her voice?", Sora asked. "She can't speak unless she's put under stress", I said. "Hm, maybe", Sora said in deep thought.

He gently touched the orb, and a bunch of rectangles filled the room. Then, it was like we were watching a bunch of movies, because we then saw what seemed like first-person footage. "Those are her memories", Sora explained. Then, little balls of light that were in a variety of colors started floating around. "Those are her emotions", Roxas said. Some of the images started to blur, fuzz even, turning to static. "What's going on?", Axel asked, who I just realized was in the corner.

"Her memories, their slowly fading", Sora said, clearly looking puzzled. Soon, almost all the images turned to static except for today's, and one other image. A giant neon red butterfly. "What's that?", I asked, pointing to said image. Sora turned and looked at it, and said,"That's the symbol of the Butterfly Guardian, one of the first rares to be recorded, only woman of the Monarch heritage can acquire it". "That's funny, Kylie has a rainbow one", I said out loud.

"Rainbow?", Roxas asked, raising a eyebrow. "Yeah", Xigbar said, now currently walking on the ceiling. Yes, the ceiling. "It's on her stomach, it's rainbow", he said, pointing to her. "Interesting, ah, here we are", Roxas said. A small heart-shaped light appeared. "Hmm, her heart is only slightly damaged, it'll be easy to repair", Roxas continued. He tapped the light with his white keyblade, and it turned into crystal. It had a slight crack in it.

Sora then pointed his silver keyblade at the heart, and a white beam shot at it. The crack healed, and the light disappeared. "Now, as for her voice", Sora started. A small white lock appeared. "She locked it away purposely". "Why?", I asked. "No idea", Sora replied. Both Roxas and Sora pointed _both_ their keyblades, and lights shot through the lock, and it shattered. The room returned to normal, and Sora said,"That should do it". He and Roxas then said good-bye, and left.

We then turned our attention to Kylie, who began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. "What happened?". "You talked Kylie!", I exclaimed. She put her hand to her mouth, and said,"Hm, it unlocked". For a 17, 18 year-old, Kylie's voice was very mature, but she didn't sound too old. "How is Ki?", she asked, looking for the small Navy Blue-haired girl. "She's sleeping in my room", I answered, pointing to the stairs. "That's good...", she said, trailing off. Kylie seemed to looked a little pale. "You alright?", I asked. "Y-yes, just a little tired", she said, standing up. She straightened herself out, and asked,"Is there anything I must take care of?". "You could help Luxord with dinner, it's just about done", Zexion suggested.

Kylie nodded, and turned to walk to the kitchen. She almost fell over, but I grabbed her arm. "You sure your alright?", I pressed. "Yes, I'm just a little, that's all", she said, giving me a assuring smile. I slowly let her go, and she walked to the kitchen, staggering slightly a few times. "I think she was feeding us bullshit", Axel said, walking over to the table. Zexion nodded in a agreement, and said,"Her movements were almost strained". Just then, there was a giant crash in the kitchen.

We rushed over to see what happened, and we saw a couple pans and pots scattered on the floor, and Kylie holding onto the counter for dear life. Zexion walked over to Kylie, and felt her forehead. "You're sick, and you knew", he said. "I'm not sick", she said stubbornly. I walked over and felt her forehead as well, and said,"Really?, 'cause you're burning up". She let go of the counter, took a deep breath, and said,"Really, I'm fine, but thank you...". "Demyx", I said. "Thank you for asking, Demyx", she said, saying my name with hesitance.

She then knelt to the floor, and began to pick up the pans and pots. "If you're sick you should rest", Zexion pressed. "You should take your own advice", Xigbar said, smirking. Zexion glared at him. "I do not intend to sound defiant, but I am perfectly fine", Kylie said, standing up with the discarded kitchenware. "You don't know our names, do you?", Axel chuckled. "Being a servant, I am not required to", she replied. "Yeah well, since you're living here now, consider yourself not a servant", Xigbar said. "Okay, you I'm Demyx, the short one is Zexion, Xigbar's the one with the eye patch, Luxord's the one with the cards, and the red-head's Axel", I said, pointing to each of the guys.

Kylie nodded, and put the metal in her hands on the counter. She then stood there, completely spacing out, her eyes dimming. "Hey, Kylie, you alright?", Axel asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She then collapsed. "Is it just me, or does she have a thing for passing out?", I asked, catching her by her arms. "Xigbar, get the thermometer", Zexion commanded. Xigbar disappeared, then reappeared shortly after. Zexion, with my help, got Kylie to the Living Room, and back on the sleeping bag.

He put the thermometer in her mouth, and after a minute, took it out. He stared at it hard for a minute, then said,"Demyx, get me a cold washcloth, _now_". I dashed to the bathroom, found a wash cloth, snapped my fingers, and water from the air filled the cloth. I hurried back in, and put it on Kylie's forehead. "Something tells me she's got more than just a voice problem", I said, standing back up. "Maybe Ki would know something, Demyx, go get her", Zexion said, not looking up. I went upstairs, and opened my door.

Ki was sleeping silently, curled in a little ball next to the heater. I walked over, knelt down, and gently shook her. For a 17 year-old, she was _tiny_. She yawned, and sat up, opening her eyes. "Yes, Demyx?", she asked politely. I told about what happened to Kylie, and she nodded, and walked downstairs. Zexion now had a new wash cloth on Kylie's forehead. "Servants like rares, are very strong, but have _very_ weak immune systems", Ki explained. She looked around, and asked,"Do you have a candle?".

"Er, yeah, be right back", Zexion said, walking into the kitchen. Ki opened a small pouch on her waist , and pulled out a small purple stone. "What are you doing?", Zexion asked, walking back in with the candle. Ki took the candle, and said,"As I told Demyx, I'm a Unique servant, I have more than one expertize, I am a Mage, and a Healer, now, let's see here", she said, trailing off while rummaging through her pouch. She then pulled out a small flask. "Does anyone have a match?", she asked. Axel snapped his fingers, and a flame lit on the candle. Ki nodded in thanks, and put the candle down.

She put the stone down in front of her, and put her hands together, and closed her eyes as if she were praying. The stone slowly started to glow. When it was bright, Ki then put the stone between her hands, and when dropped into the candle. It turned into dust when she dropped it. The flame turned purple, and grew fairly large for a minute. The fire then crystalized, and Ki picked it off. She then put in in the flask, and shook it up. "You crystalized the flame...with a rock?", Axel asked, raising a eyebrow. "The stone has a special her in it that cures sickness with building the immune system", Ki explained, opening the flask again.

She then ushered me over, and asked,"Can you get her to sit up?". I nodded, and gently pushed Kylie's back so she was sitting up slightly. Ki then whispered,"Miss Kylie, you need to drink this, okay?". Kylie groaned softly, and opened her mouth a little. Ki then put a few drop of the violet drink in Kylie's mouth. Kylie swallowed, and said hoarsely,"That tastes like shit". Ki smiled and said,"Be happy I had it on hand, if I didn't your temperature would've kept getting higher, and you would've died of Pneumonia". "That's reassuring", Kylie said, her voice a little scratchy.

"Dude, we're gonna need something like a instruction manual!", I groaned. Kylie looked at me with a very blunt look, and said,"I can take care of myself". Axel snorted, and laughed,"I could say otherwise, with how weak your immune system seems to be, it's a wonder how managed to stay alive before Deyx found you". She glared at him the best she could, and coughed really hard. "Damn", she breathed as she finished her coughing fit. Ki felt her forehead, and said,"You probably just have throat irritation, your fever's gone".

"That's good", Kylie said hoarsely. "I never realized you servants are so hard to take care of", Zexion said out loud. Ki gave him a hard look, and then turned back to Kylie, and asked,"Are you alright, Miss Kylie?". Kylie nodded slightly, and sat up by pushing off my arms. She hissed in pain, probably from a _monster_ headache. She took a deep breath, and said,"Okay, concentrate...". She closed her eyes, and her muscles relaxed. Her green Monarch wings soon began to appear again. They flapped at lightning speed for a good few seconds, and a green sparkle of sorts fell from the wings. They disappeared, and all sparkles bundled together.

She then handed Ki the dust, and said,"Put this in some sweet tea for me". Ki nodded, and rushed away. "What the hell is with girls and sparkles?", Xigbar sighed, plopping on the couch. "For your information, those weren't sparkles, they were tiny healing crystals specifically for my kind, I use them to heal, that's why I lasted so long before Demyx found me", she explained, scowling at Xigbar. "So, you could've healed yourself instead of Ki using that crystal remedy?", Zexion asked. "No, I have to be awake to use it, and since I was out cold, I wouldn't have been to use the crystals", she replied.

Ki came back with some tea, and Kylie said thank as she took it. Kylie glowed green, and took a deep breath. The glow subsided, and she put the tea on a coffee table. She then stood up, and stretched. "Much better", she sighed. "I'm starting to think you're an alien", Axel chuckled. She raised her eyebrow at him. "You glow almost every color of the damn rainbow, primarily green, and what color are aliens?, green", he explained. She scoffed, and said,"If I'm a alien, you're a pixie".

"Well played", Axel said after a minute. "Naturally", she said. "You're a lot different than other servants", Zexion interrupted. "How so?", Kylie asked, turning to the small book worm. "In the books, it says that when a servant is assigned to a contract, they must show their up-most respect, you on the other hand, are relaxed, calm, not afraid to speak your mind", he explained. "That's because, I'm a little,"different", as it were". "Explain, oh great alien one", Axel said sarcastically. Kylie looked at him, and snapped her fingers. He felt a painful surge shoot through him. "What the fuck was that?", he almost shouted. "Lightning", she said.

"I don't need a book to do my spells, thus, if I wished, I could break my contract myself, and be free", she continued. "Then why don't you?", I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "Not sure, I just feel that I shouldn't break my contract just yet", she said, shrugging. She yawned, and asked,"What time is it?". Zexion looked at his watch, and said,"11:24". She nodded, and said,"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get some rest". Zexion nodded, and began to think of a good sleeping arrangement.

"Ki, would you and Kylie go to the kitchen and finish dinner, I have to take care of something", Zexion said. They nodded, and walked to the kitchen. "What's up?", I asked. Zexion grimaced, and said,"Sleeping arrangement". "Well, I can't take her, Ki's already in my room", I said, frowning. Zexion looked at Xigbar and Luxord, and said,"No". They slumped slightly in disappointment. We then all looked to the pyro in the far corner of the room. "What?", he asked, blinking.

"I don't have any room in my room, Xigbar and Luxord are a definite no, and Demyx has Ki", Zexion said, crossing his arms. "Uh, no, I'm _not_ having a girl in my room", Axel said, crossing his arms. "C'mon Axel, she saved our ass a couple hours ago, the least you can do is give her some room to sleep", I said, frowning some more. "Sorry guys, but I don't want her in my room", he sighed.

"What's so wrong with her in your room?", Luxord asked, _still_ shuffling his deck of cards. "Well, it's just, well, she's a servant", he said, whispering the last part. I scoffed. "And so is Ki, but do you see me complaining about it? No", I said countered. "Yeah, but you can't treat them like they're free women, because they're not", he said. "Ki chose to work here, so did Kylie, the least you can do is show some appreciation". "No, Ki decided to work here because of Kylie, and Kylie's here because of you, we don't need them!", Axel shouted.

You could hear a pan fall, and shuffling in the Kitchen. I turned, and there was Kylie, staring at us, hurt. "Kylie", Axel said, regretting his words. She looked at him, and he was flung into the wall. Kylie then turned, and ran downstairs to the door. "Damnit, we have to stop her, if the guard finds her, she'll be put back on the market!", Zexion hissed, running after her.

Xigbar looked at Axel in a disapproving way, and ran after them. Luxord sighed, and left as well. I looked at Axel, and said,"She may be a servant, but she's human, just like us", and ran after them, Ki right behind me.

A/N:

PBJbam:Ugh, talk about writer's block!

Ki:Well, at least you finished, right?

PBJ:Yeah, but I still have a _long_ ways to go

Kylie: I'm gonna kick Axel's ass in the next chapter

PBJ:Oh yeah, go, have a ball

Kylie: * laughs evilly as she walks away *

Ki: I didn't like the sounds of that

PBJ: * sweatdrops * Look what I've created

END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Illusions Are Deadly

A/N:

PBJ: I love my job

Ki:...You don't have a job

PBJ: Sleeping is a job thank you very much!

Ki: Right~

Kylie: Anyways, PBJbam does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, only Me, Kiki, Mai, Sophie, and Eri

END OF A/N!

I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't needed huh? If it wasn't for me, they'd all be dead by now! I turned a hard right, and skidded to a stop when I saw men in red garb. 'Shit, the Guard!', I thought as I slid through a alley. I went to the very end of the alley, and sat down. "Kylie?, Kylie where are you?", I heard Zexion call in the distance. Sure, I was being selfish, even a bother, but the reason they found me in the first place was because I "wasn't needed".

"Miss Kylie? Please answer!", I heard Ki shout. I brought my legs to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. "Are you alright?", a soft voice asked. I looked up, and there was a girl with auburn hair in pigtails, in the air. "Y-yes, who are you?", I asked, stuttering slightly. "I'm Sophie, I'm a runaway", she said, landing on the ground softly. I managed to spot a wolf tattoo on her neck. "You're of the Wolf Heritage", I said. She nodded, and said,"And I know that you're of the Monarch Heritage".

"Of course, the Wolf and Monarch were allies back in the Crystal Age", I said, standing up. "I'm Kylie", I said, offering my hand. She shook it pretty firmly for a girl her height. But then again, Wolves were known for being unpredictable. "Why did you run?", she asked as I sat back down. She sat next to me, and I said,"One of my new "Masters" said I wasn't needed". She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Just then, I heard someone stop at the entrance of the alley, and saw Xigbar.

"Guys, I found her!", he called. Sophie stood, and said,"Grab my hand, and hold tight". I did so, and she jumped really high in the air, and we landed on a roof. "Woah!", I said, regaining my balance. "I ain't called Jumper for nothing!", she said proudly. "Why am I running?", I asked out loud after a small silence. "Good question", she said, stretching. "If you don't want to run, don't, life is full of challenges, sure, but it becomes even more challenging if you run away from them, you gotta take a chance, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't", she said, peering over the edge. "Your friends are down there, I'm not liking that gun in pirate dude's hand", she said to me. I peered over, and saw Xigbar with a crystal gun in his hand.

"Yo, Pigtails, bring Kylie back down!", Xigbar called. "I ain't holding her hostage if that's what your thinking", Sophie called. Xigbar shot a crystal at her. She deflected it with her claws, which had suddenly grown. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", she warned. "Then give Kylie back!", I heard Demyx shout. "Kylie came here on her own accord, why would I hurt my ally?", Sophie countered. Silence. I stood up, and peered over the edge. Everyone was there except Ki and Axel.

"Where did they go?", I asked quietly. Just then, I heard a metallic clang, and Sophie was blocking a chakram with her claws. I looked around quickly. I couldn't see them, but I knew that chakram belonged to Axel, simply because Mages use staffs. The chakram dropped. "Okay, no more Mrs. Nice Wolf", Sophie said. Long white lights attached themselves to her gloves, and when the light subsided, I saw long metal talons on her gloves.

"Sorry Kylie, but these guys are starting to piss me off", Sophie said, looking around. She sniffed the air, and grinned. "Thought you could sneak up on me huh?", she shouted, turning and slashing down with one hand. It came in contact with the shaft of a pure white, smooth staff. Ki was at the other end, her eyes glowing Ice Blue. She pushed Sophie back, and span. The staff smacked Sophie in the side, causing her to grunt. Ki then high-kicked her in the face, and span again, this time smacking the staff hard against Sophie's face.

Sophie staggered back to beside me, and held her nose for a quick second. She then took it away, and growled when she saw blood. Her eyes then turned into a wolves, piercing yellow eyes and black slits for pupils. "Nice move Girly, but I'm just getting started", Sophie chuckled. She then shot at Ki, who put her staff up in defense. Sophie jumped over her, then leg-swept her, causing her to fall on her back. But Ki rolled to the side as a pair of Sophie's talons came down. She then jumped up, and pointed the blue crystal at the top of the staff at Sophie, and that rainbow beam from earlier shot out.

Sophie jumped, and the propelled herself into Ki, which caused her to stagger back. She sat on Ki, and held a talon at her throat. I couldn't let Sophie hurt Ki. I put a hand out, and a giant scythe with a curved edge appeared. I sliced down in the air with the scythe, and a purple arc of energy shot at Sophie. She jumped off of Ki, and back-flipped a few feet away. "Sorry Sophie, but I can't let you hurt Ki", I said.

Ki smiled, and stood up. I then scanned the area. "Where-?", I started. I then turned to my right, and blocked a chakram that was thrown at me. "What the fuck?", I shouted. Sophie took this chance of when Ki was of guard, and slammed her foot into her stomach, sending her backwards, and over the edge of the roof. "Ki!", I shouted, grabbing her hand. I pulled her up, and I could tell she was shaking with rage. "I am sorry Miss Kylie, but even is this girl is from the Wolf Heritage, I will _not_ stand by and let her kick my ass!", she said.

"You have to fight this on your own, I have my own business to attend to", I said, turning to see a figure jumped down from the roof next to the one next to ours. She nodded, and I took off.

Ki P.O.V

'Okay, Sophie's a Wolf, which means she's best at close combat, if I keep a distance, then I should be able to beat her, but she's so fast, ugh, I _so_ chose the wrong opponent', I thought to myself. Then it hit me. Wolves have very sore pride. And dissing their tails, you don't wanna do unless you absolutely know what you're doing. "Hey, Wolf, where's your tail? It must be pretty small if I can't see it!", I called. She twitched. "It's out of sight", she said. "But your tail's supposed to appear with your weapon, unless you're not a Wolf at all!", I said, taunting some more. Sh twitched even more. "I'd shut up if I were you", she growled.

"You just know I'm right, you're nothing but a mutt", I said, crossing my arms. "That's it Girly, I'm gonna kill you!", she screamed, darted at me. In a flash, my staff was a bow, and a quiver of arrows were on my back. I quickly pulled four out, and sot them at her. They snagged in her clothes on each limb, and got her stuck against a wall. A white vine then sprouted from each arrow, and wrapped snugly around the girl. "What the hell?", she shouted, trying to move. "Mage's Secret Technique: Arrow Constriction", I said. I felt a pang in my arm, and knew it started to bleed.

"Hey, there's three of us, we just gotta find the other two Ancients, and we'll fix all this shit", Sophie laughed. "Huh?", I asked. "You mean you don't know? Well, apparently, when all five ancient families come together, we can bring balance back to the world, blah blah blah", Sophie explained, moving her hands around. "Huh, well, I let you go, but you gotta promise not to hurt me", I said. "Don't worry about me, you should worry about the guy Kylie's after", she said.

I let her go, and asked,"Why?". "She's a Rainbow Monarch, to go after them is suicide", Sophie explained, stretching. "Well, we better go save Axel's ass", I said, running and jumping over the roof and onto the ground. "Can you smell her?", I asked. "Oh yeah, I could smell her adrenaline a mile away", Sophie said, running ahead.

Kylie P.O.V

I will tell you know, Axel was a dead man when I found him. I finally jumped, and landed in front of him, my scythe at his throat. "Going somewhere?", I asked, staring at him coldly. He looked for a place to run, but sighed when he realized, there was no way out. "Look Kylie, I'm sorry", he said, averting his gaze to the blade on my scythe, and paled a little. "Then why did you throw your weapon at me?", I hissed, pushing my blade a little closer to his throat. "I was trying to distract you so Ki could get you, but that damn Wolf girl got Ki's attention", he explained.

"If I hadn't noticed, you could have _killed_ me!", I exclaimed. "I know!", he shouted. Just then, Ki appeared with Sophie, and said,"Hey Kylie~!, say, why don't we just go back to the house?". I looked at her, and let my scythe disappear. I straightened my dress, and said,"If I am needed, I will be at the house", and I walked off.

Sophie P.O.V

"Dude, you just beat Death!", I exclaimed. "How?", he asked, raising a eyebrow. "Rainbow Monarchs are notorious for killing sprees, you're lucky we got here when we did, or else you my man, would've been toast!", I explained, putting my hands behind my head. "That's _real_ nice", he said sarcastically. "Hey, no need to give me a attitude, I was just simply telling you that you were almost ripped to shreds by Kylie, that's all", I said calmly, my eyes closed, waving a hand around. Ki then turned to me, and asked,"Would you like to some to our house for some tea?, it's the least I could do for taunting you".

"Um, sure...", I said, trailing off. I then said,"We should get back to your friends-er, masters, they're probably worried". Ki nodded, and started leading us back to the other group of people. We explained to them about the situation, and Ki introduced me to all of them. But I gotta say, that Xigbar guy's kinda weird, I mean, he looks like he's forty, but he's like twenty! When we arrived back at their place, we saw Kylie at the stove, apparently cooking dinner. "I am reheating dinner, it got cold while we were out", she said, not turning around.

"Nice place you got here", I whistled, sitting on a couch. Ki came out with some tea, and gave me a cup. I thanked her, and said,"You guys are a strange bunch". "Why would you say that?", Luxord asked, flipping a card through his hand. "I don't think I know _any_ people that let random run-aways into their homes", I explained, taking a sip of my tea, which by the way was the best I'd had in like, forever! "Wait, you're a run-away?", Zexion asked, putting down his book. "Yep, I've been on the run for five years, I love it", I sighed. "Why are you on the run?", Demyx asked. "Murder", I said, taking another slip. Pretty much everyone spluttered out their tea. "WHAT?", they all shouted.

"My previous master was a dick, so I killed him", I said calmly. "Oh my god Ki, you brought a murderer into our house!", Demyx screamed, fainting. "Hey, I ain't killed anyone else, the one you should be worrying about is _Kylie_, not me", I said, gulping down the rest of my tea. "What do you mean?", Axel asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Ask your personal Librarian, after all, he _did_ read about her kind, right?", I yawned. They all looked at Zexion, who sighed. "While Kylie was passed out, I did some research on her kind", he explained, closing his eyes.

"Continue", I smirked. He glared at me, and said,"Apparently, 7 years ago, there was a massacre somewhere near here, in a small village". I could see Ki looking around nervously. 'She's knows too huh?', I thought to myself, smirking even more. "There were reports of a small girl with hair the color of Electric Green slaughtering everyone in the village, not even raising a finger", he explained. I could see the color draining from the others' faces.

It's a good thing the Kitchen was downstairs, or we'd all be toast. "Spring the finale great Emo One", I chuckled. I saw him glare even more. "Again, I did some research, and found a photo", he said, taking something out of his book. He handed it to Axel, who turned completely white. On the picture, was a small girl with _huge_ rainbow butterfly wings, and long green hair with amber eyes that were about the brightest thing in the picture. "That, is Kylie", Zexion heaved. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?", Luxord shouted.

"Because, there's one way Kylie got out of this!", Zexion shouted back. "Kylie has a twin sister, Faith", Zexion continued. "They were both hated by their kind, and they look almost exactly alike", he sighed. "How do we know that's not Faith in our Kitchen!", Axel growled. "One way to find out, is to put her in front of a mirror, according to her records, Faith had a devastatingly fatal phobia of mirrors", Zexion pointed out. "Find a mirror then", Luxord said. "Guys, if that truly is Faith, then we have to remember, she saved our _lives_", Zexion hissed.

"Yeah, and now we might be hiding two murderers, do you know the punishment for hiding felons?", Xigbar growled. "You need not worry about Faith, nor Kylie", Ki said quietly. "Why?", Zexion asked. "Because, Faith is not Kylie's sister, Faith and Kylie are _one_".

PBJ: Man, I'm beat

Kylie:I hate you so much right now

PBJ:Why?

Kylie: * Takes out scythe * You turned me into a murderer!

PBJ: Don't blame me, blame karma!

KiKi: Oh dear...


End file.
